Dragon Ball SF
Dragon Ball SF ((ドラゴンボールSF, Doragon Boru SF; SF Meaning Strongest Fighter) is a direct sequel to Dragon Ball GT. this material is created by Nikon23 as a manga serving as a continuation to Akira Toriyama's manga and anime of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, and Toei Animation Anime only Dragon Ball GT. 'History' Dragon Ball SF is based on the fan manga created by Nikon23 in 2003 right after the ending of Dragon Ball GT's FUNimation dub. 'Plot' The series again continues the adventures of Goku along with the Z Fighters as they defend the Earth against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space fighters including more Saiyans, the Tritekians, a new generation of Androids, The Race of Hera, and nearly indestructible Magical Creatures such as the Kashvars. While Dragon Ball GT was focused on mostly Goku, Dragon Ball SF focus on Goku and his family and friends as these new threats as team. 'Sagas' Generation Saga (Chapter 1~12) 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Saga (Chapter 13~33) Nikon Saga Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga Cobra Saga General Copper Saga Android 22 Saga Super 22 Saga 35th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Malvoc Saga Ark Saga Neo Ark Saga 'Z Fighters' Members *Goku - Gohan - Vegeta - Piccolo - Krillin - Yamcha - Tien Shinhan - Chaiotzu - Yajirobe - Hoshi - Android 16 - Android 17 - Android 18 -Trunks - Goten - Videl - Tarble - Uub - Pan - Gail - Gochan - Buma - Rohan - Kagyu - Kaiyo - Yincha - Rai Shinhan - Z - Sora - Jin - Hyo - Gotan - Jade Shinhan - Buu - Bliss - Sunto - Gochi - Kira - Goku Jr. -Vegeta Jr. - Puck Future Counterparts *Future Gohan - Future Android 16 - Future Android 19 - Future Trunks - Future Jin - Future Videl - Future Tarble - Future Uub - Future Pan - Future Mr. Satan Fused Members *Gogeta - Vegito - Gotenks - Buchan - Tiencha - Gogehan - Trapa Supporters and Allies *Chi-Chi - Ox King - Mr. Satan - Miguel - Valese - Sakura - Pearl - Bulma - Marron - Rain - Bulla - Kin - Karin - Aya - Master Roshi -Oolong (Nikon23)Turtle - Oolong - Puar - Tights - Launch - Juri - Gure - Giru - Korin - Dende - Mr. Popo - King Kai - Kibito Kai - Old Kai - Whis - Beerus - Sugoro - Shusugoro - Elder Morri - Elder Rangea - Tsumuri - Maimi - Kijo - Kyo - Faye - JanetJanet - Shoken - Mr. Alonsa - Alonsa Jr.Alonsa Jr. - Bardock - Gine - Raditz - Pikkon - Bulma Leigh Eternal Dragons *Shenron - Porunga - Ultimate Shenron - Black Smoke Shenron - Ultimate Porunga 'Series Villains' *Nikon - Turles - Mass - King Vegeta - Paragus - Broly - Croco - Egon - Komo - Tara - Tort - Conda - Mata - General Thon - Tritekian Soldier - King Cobra - Cobra - Android 22 - Android 23 - General Copper - Tool - Colonel Violet - Colonel Silver - Malvoc - Dria - Kibi - Kome - Udon - Soba - Yokai - Ark - Ark Jr. 'Dragon Ball SF Movies' *The After Future *Xicor's Invasion *War of the Shadow Dragons 'Movie Villains and Other Characters' *Future Babidi - Future Pui-Pui -Future Yakon - Future Dabura - Future Majin Buu - Kuriza - Queen Frost - Cooler - Xicor - Havoc Shenron - Chao Shenron - Omega Shenron 'Video Game:' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate 'Timelines:' *Dragon Ball Timeline *Alternate Timeline 'Others:' *Family Trees * Saiyan * Golden Great Ape 2 * Super Saiyan 5 * Android * Namekian * Arcosian * Race of Hera * Tritekian * Kashvar 'Trivia' *Dragon Ball SF introduces a Great Ape Transformation known as a Golden Great Ape 2. * Dragon Ball SF introduces two new branches of the Super Saiyan transformation: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 5. * Dragon Ball SF introduces a new transformation for Namekians called Super Namek God. * Nikon23 term of canon consist of Jaco The Galactic Patrolman, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Bardock: The Father of Goku, Episode of Bardock, DBZ Movie 1, DBZ Movie 5, The History of Trunks, DBZ Movie 8, DBZ Movie 9, DBZ Movie 13, Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!!, DBZ Movie 14, DBZ Movie 15 & Dragon Ball GT A Hero's Legacy. * Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball S is set aside as a alternate timeline. *The Funimation Dub of Dragon Ball GT takes place ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, while the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT takes place five years after Dragon Ball Z. Ignoring the mistake that Funimation has made in its original English dub, Dragon Ball SF follows the original Japanese timeline instead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Fan Manga Category:Sequel